Más de una razón para estar conmigo
by Siren'D
Summary: /One-shot/¿Una razón? Eso jamás sería suficiente y eso, por el simple hecho de que Marshall tenía más de mil virtudes que Fionna no podía ignorar.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hora de Aventura no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: **Malas palabras por aquí, por allá y por acullá~ xD

**M** á **s** d **e** u **n** a **r **a **z **ó **n** p **a** r **a** e **s** t **a **r **c** o **n** m **i **g **o**.

Y ahí estaba, totalmente despreocupada leyendo un libro sobre _quién sabe qué_, de espaldas a él, hizo una mueca, seguramente aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia en la habitación. Una sonrisa malvada le cruzó el rostro mientras sus pies se elevaban centímetros del suelo "Venga, —pensó mientras se acercaba a ella con cautela—. Un poco de diversión no le hace daño a nadie". Eso de poder flotar era una cualidad bastante útil y más cuando le quería jugar una mala pasada a cierta rubia descuidada.

Tomó aire para poder gritarle alguna tontería al oído, seguramente voltearía hecha una fiera amenazándole con lanzarle a cake en su perfecta y vampiresca cara, sí, ya se la imaginaba con la cara toda roja intentando sostener una descomunal espada con sus pequeñas manitas. Unos centímetros más y…

—Hola Marsh— Saludó con fingida tranquilidad la femenina voz. Soltó todo el aire previamente contenido en sus pulmones haciendo un mohín, le acababan de arruinar la jugarreta del día.

—Pudiste haberme dejado terminar— Le susurró con frustración inflando los cachetes

—No hay tiempo para eso – Le dijo cambiando radicalmente de actitud, juraría que de un momento a otro le estrujaría de la camisa hasta dejarlo inconsciente— ¡Gumball se me propuso!— Le gritó exasperada.

Las mujeres eran ridículamente bipolares.

— ¿Quién?— Inquirió el vampiro alzando levemente una de sus finas cejas mientras intentaba flotar lejos del alcance de Fionna y su aura oscura.

— ¡Pues el príncipe, torpe! ¿Quién más?

— ¿Cuál príncipe?

— ¡Joder!— Iba a continuar con un montón de insultos poco elegantes y mucho menos coherentes, hasta que la gran carcajada que soltó Marshall la hizo callar abruptamente y relajar los músculos de su cara hasta formar una perfecta "_Poker Face_".

— ¡Yo creía que era gay!— Soltó poco elocuente entre carcajadas dándose de bruces en el suelo, lo cual le dio exactamente igual puesto que empezó a revolcarse por la madera sujetándose el estomago con los ojos llorosos y la respiración entrecortada de semejante ataque risorio que le estaba dando. En realidad no sería muy diferente salir con Fiona a salir con un chico, es decir, actuaba exactamente como un hombre, sólo que con minifalda y dos melones por pecho— Entonces sigue siendo gay— Alcanzó a formular entre risas bajo la atenta y confundida mirada de la rubia. De verdad, si no le explicaba aquello iba a propinarle una patada con la cual se aseguraría de que no hubiese un futuro principito vampiro—. Mis condolencias Fi— Le dijo al fin fingiendo algo de seriedad, aunque un travieso tonito de burla se resbaló por sus labios sin vida. Joder, Marshall podía llegar a ser un fastidio cuando quería.

— ¿Y porqué carajos si se puede saber?— Contestó elevando una ceja, mientras daba cuenta regresiva en su mente en un intento de aminorar las ganas de estamparle la puta guitarra en la cabeza a Marshall.

— ¿El príncipe cabello de chicle? ¿Enserio?— Inquirió tratando en vano de amortiguar la risa atorada en su garganta, era imposible no reírse, es decir ¿Quién rayos sería la mujer en la relación? Gumball tenía más feromonas en una de sus pulcras uñas de _princesitaunicorniohomosexua l_ que Fiona en todo su (muy bien formado por cierto) cuerpo. Los ojos azules de la chica lo miraron con rayos de odio iluminándole la pupila, algo en su interior le dijo que su integridad física estaba en juego así que se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a meter la pata y causar la ira de Fiona o quizá, sólo prevenir que lo rebanara y vendiera su cabeza al mejor postor— ¿Qué le dijiste?— Murmuró con falso interés.

—No le he respondido— Dijo la chica bajando la mirada ¿No podía gustarle en serio o sí? Ellos no hacían para nada una buena pareja, el príncipe cara de moco con la aventurera más ruda de Aaa, no, aquello era algo imposible.

—No sabía que eras lesbiana

— ¡Que te den Marshall!— La voz de la chica sonaba frustrada, quizá era momento de dejar de molestarla… _Naaaa._

—Venga, si estas dispuesta a hacerlo ¿Dónde me quieres y con qué?

—Leí un libro— Continuo ignorándole olímpicamente la insinuación anterior.

—Júrame que lo libros se leen – Refirió con un leve sarcasmo adornando su usual tono de voz, siendo ignorado rotundamente al instante

—Decía que debo ser paciente y esperar el momento adecuado para dar mi respuesta, jamás darla de inmediato

Él la miró mientras bostezaba

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?— Ya conocía la respuesta, pero aun así, las ansias le carcomían aunque trataba de no aparentarlo, sí, estaba ahí flotando como un idiota esperando una respuesta que ya sabía.

—Quisiera…Quisiera besarle

Los ojos de Marshall se abrieron de golpe y recibió un estruendoso golpe en su parte posterior al estrellarse contra el suelo, tal vez eso de volar no era tan bueno.

Se había esperado una respuesta similar, ni para qué negarlo. Pero de que su cabeza se la formulara a oírla salir de los labios de Fiona era un mundo de diferencia, le hacía sentir extrañamente inquieto.

A la mierda Gumball y sus afeminadas uñas.

— ¿Tú? Fi, no has besado más que a tu almohada

—Viejo, no me ando por la vida besando gente de par en par

Marshall suspiró—. Podría enseñarte— Soltó como quien no quiere la cosa

—Tu puta madre Marshall— Cualquiera en el dulce reino sabría que provocar a Fiona era tentar al diablo, pero claro, el valor de Marshall Lee era de admirar, eso o era reverendamente estúpido.

—Marshall… ¿Qué haces?— Alcanzó a articular de forma medio entendible la rubia, aunque su lastimero intento de hacer su voz no titubear le salió a la mar de patético. Marshall rio, con ese sonsonete cantarín que le hacía dar miles de vueltas a su cabeza y quedar como una completa imbécil cuando sus rodillas flaqueaban y él se lanzaba a salvarla.

_Sí, _el "Efecto Marshall" se había vuelto una costumbre terriblemente molesta adquirida desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo atrás.

Los ojos del vampiro se clavaron en ella sacándole un sonrojo, él sólo atinó a sonreírle, con esa media sonrisa terriblemente coqueta que únicamente él sabía propinar, esa sonrisita malvada que le hacía olvidarse de su nombre, su procedencia, incluso quién era. Joder el 'Efecto Marshall' iba terminar causándole un paro cardiaco un día de estos.

— Intento besarte— Le respondió como si aquello fuese lo más natural del mundo.

—No eso, ¿Qué haces _aquí _en _mí_ casa?

El chico se acercó hasta su oído, acariciando con su frio aliento el cuello de la chica— Tú me llamaste— Le susurró dejando un intervalo entre cada palabra. — Fi— Clamó

—Qué— Respondió sin saber que más hacer, con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

No dijo nada, la besó de forma de dulce muy apenas rozando sus helados labios con la calidez de su boca.

_Pero Fiona no quería un beso dulce…_

La chica le pasó las manos por el cuello y correspondió de manera inmediata sin rechistar ni un segundo. En un principio Marshall se sorprendió, pero terminó cediendo ante la boca traviesa de Fiona mordiendo sus labios y pasó sus manos por la femenina espalda atrayéndola más a sí mismo en un abrazo fuerte e irrompible. Marshall acarició la cara de Fiona y ella acunó la cara del vampiro entre sus manos.

Abrieron los ojos y se toparon con la cara del contrario, sonrieron y volvieron a besarse. Y así una y otra y otra vez.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? — Murmuró la voz de cake en la puerta.

Se despegaron al instante y giraron la cabeza al lado opuesto de la habitación en la que estaba mirando el otro.

— ¡Nada! —Gritaron al unisonó.

—Mmmm— Ronroneó mininamente—. Que sospechoso— Concluyó en un perfecto tono de "_los caché en plena movida" _— Fiona ¿No ibas de salida?

— ¡Ah! Sí claro, adelántate— Dijo aún nerviosa. Cake salió de mala gana.

— ¿Qué le dirás a Gumball? — Se escuchó la voz de Marshall.

Ella respondió sin voltearle a ver

—Por obvias razones no puedo decirle que llegué tarde por estarme besuqueando conti… ¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO! —Gritó al notar a Marshall de cuclillas frente a ella levantándole la falda.

—Estoy sorprendido de que no uses trusa— Y fue todo, ahí quedo Marshall Lee. Fiona lo dejó en perfecto _K.O. _de un sólo y certero golpe.

O al menos eso pensó.

—A decir verdad, son bastante lindos— Volvió a escuchar la voz de Marshall detrás de ella y ¡Oh sorpresa! Esta vez levantaba la parte posterior de su falda.

Los colores se le subieron a la cara— ¡¿Cómo carajos…?!—Gritó enfurecida girándose hacía él.

—No me has respondido Fiona— Al encararle, se topó con el rostro de Marshall inesperadamente serio. Ella tartamudeó un par de veces sin poder articular palabra. Marshall suspiró— ¿Qué le dirás a Gumball? —Volvió a preguntar.

—Yo…— las palabras se le iban al ver el rostro de Marshall, la mente se le apagaba cuando él la miraba a los ojos y muy apenas alcanzó a formular una oración coherente al sentir su aliento frio chocándole en la cara. La rubia sonrió, más para ella misma que para el desconcertado vampiro que tenía enfrente—. Le diré que eres todo un as besando.

Marshall también sonrió antes de que ambos se lanzaran el uno contra el otro en una guerra de besos interminables y profundos, cantando suspiros y risas al escenario que era aquella habitación.

No, no iría con Gumball.

Porqué no, quien le bloqueaba los sentidos y le borraba el _cassette_ no era el dulce príncipe por el que cualquier chica suspiraba sino, el _sádico monstruo inexplicablemente atractivo con aura de muerte y sexi roquero _que tenía enfrente.

No señoras y señores no era Gumball sino Marshall Lee.

* * *

Mi primer FioLee~~ aww :3 Lo comparto con mucho cariño n_n espero y les guste.

**Nana (guest): Lo considero un honor, dejo esta historia en tus hábiles manitas :P**


End file.
